


wait for you.

by softsuns



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends, Bittersweet Ending, Depression, F/M, Not really..., Well - Freeform, but jungkook will always wait for yeri, it's kinda angsty?, jungkook loves yeri a little too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: jungkook will always wait for yeri because god, they're in love. even if her depression takes over.





	wait for you.

**Author's Note:**

> please!! don't think i'm glorifying depression nor anything like that... if you do feel a little too sad, please talk with somebody and take care of yourself always :(

Kim Yerim couldn't stand up at all. 

It's almost two in the afternoon and her whole body feels absolutely broken. The atoms in her body are disconnected and she's resigned to trying. She had tried hard to move her fingers but her body was so exhausted. She feels the loneliness in her chest and she can only sigh quietly. Her dark colored hair is absolutely tangled, her eyes are absolutely swollen and she's exhausted that she doesn't even want to go through with her morning skin routine. (She really should, she knows her best friend will flip, but she can't bring herself to care right now. Sorry, Joohyun.)

She's smothered in her bed, peeking through the sheets and she's staring at her room. The whole room is dimmed blue and Yeri should really clean her room. There's water bottles everywhere, her newest creation is plastered open on her laptop and there's wrappers all over the floor. The girl sighs, her room isn't the only thing that is currently a mess. 

Yerim, better known as Yeri, is looking out. It's the start of July, the seventh to be exact, and the rain won't stop pouring. The day is absolutely gloomy. She hears the rain patter on her window, the laziness of the day seeping in her bones and it makes her depression stick to her bones. She wants to sleep, disappear for days, but her thoughts are interrumpted by a buzz.

Her phone lights up, notifying the girl that she has a text and she's simply staring at her background. She can't bring herself to talk to anybody right now, only wanting to stare at her phone lockscreen. A picture of the love of her life. (She shakes her head, forcing herself to interact and reads the text anyways.)

**From: Joohyun**

****

****

**It might be a rainy day, but always try to smile. I love you, Yerim!**

****

****

Yeri internally smiles. She appreciates every single text of motivation she gets. The young adult sighs, going back to lock her phone and she's tangling herself into her sheets again. They smell of fresh linen, they bring her a comfort that has her closing her eyes and breathing in tranquility.

Kim Yerim is really depressed.

But it's not everything she is.

She's a public figure, a composer that's always working hard on music and trying to make her friends laugh constantly. A high class composer that eats a little too much ramen and spends the most of her time pinning over her best friend. She might be depressed, but she knows that everything will be okay soon.

But today wasn't a good day.

And it's okay to hide today.

She sighs once again, trying to chase after sleep when she hears a light knock on her door. 

"Yerim, I brought you food. Can I come in?"

Jeon Jungkook. 

Her feelings tremble, hearing how each word leave his lips and she feels her heart thump loudly in her ears. She turns to face the white wall, not wanting to answer. She wants to be alone. (Even if her heart wants him to walk in so, so bad.)

The door opens and she almost instantly, smells food. Her stomach grumbles and frankly, she doesn't remember when was the last time she ate. She's staring at the wall, torn between wanting to melt into her bed and turn around to look at him. She hears rustling, the squeak of a chair and a sigh leaves his lips.

"Your room is a whole mess," Jungkook says and Yeri can't help the small smile that glows on her face.

It's the umbrella effect.

Yerim's day is a little too gloomy and Jungkook holds an umbrella for her. 

A summer day's miracle. 

Jungkook really deserves an award.

Yeri knows Jungkook is absolutely in love with her, and he's patient. He's waiting for the day that she leaves her room on her own will, goes on walks and takes on the world. He waits because he knows with the twinkle of Yeri's eyes, that she's in love with him too.

Her thoughts are broken by the sound of her chair and a rustle of a bag. Yeri's swallowing the lump in her throat and she doesn't want to turn around. She can't bring herself to move. To do anything.

"Come on Yeri, sit up." Jungkook says softly and Yeri shakes her head slowly.

"Please? For me?" 

Yerim sighs, sitting up and she's actually ashamed of how bad she looks. 

But unlike her, 

Jungkook looks absolutely pretty.

Her heart actually thumps.

Jungkook has beautiful doe eyes that have her staring. They hold galaxies and universes. He's wearing a bit gloss, his pretty pink lips that have her heart racing a little bit more. Yerim is absolutely in love with him. She's in love with the way he dances in the kitchen while they're both cooking, how he holds her hand when they're watching horror movies, how he dances with a passion, with the way that he makes her laugh with horrible jokes. When he's deep in instagram and spams the living hell out of her. She's in love with how patient he is, she's utterly in love with Jeon Jungkook and nothing could possibly change that. She's been in love with him for almost two years, starting with being just friends to cuddling every night and almost kissing. (Almost because she's scared. She's scared he'll get tired of her. It's an insecurity that digs itself in her lungs.)

"Good morning, pretty."

"Good morning, Jungkookie."

"I have noodles, Kimchi and Bibimbap... What do you want to eat?"

"I don't really want anything," Yeri asks weakly, being nothing but honest with her best friend.

"Yerim, we have to eat. Come on, it's really good. You love this place to death." Jungkook says and it warms her heart that he actually went out to buy these things for her. So, she complies.

"I know,"

"Open up, honey." Jungkook says, grabbing as much food as he can and helps it in her mouth. 

_"I love you," Jungkook says, whispered in her hair. They're dancing in the moonlight and she's resting her head on his chest. It's her twentieth birthday and they rented a mini gazebo for themselves. She's wearing a beautiful dress while he wears a matching suit. It's a birthday party with just the two of them and she couldn't have asked for more._

__

__

_"You know I can't say what I want to,"_

__

__

_"Why?"_

__

__

_"I want to be better for me, so I can be better for you." She says, looking up at him with a tender gaze and there's melancholy in her tone. She wants to love him so bad._

__

__

"Is it good?" Jungkook says and Yeri breaks away from her thoughts. Nodding.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, my beautiful love."

Yerim was absolutely in love with her best friend.

"More?" Jungkook asks quietly, and she nods at the question. 

"More."

"I love you," Yeri only thinks.


End file.
